gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generations of the Gamers Fanon Wiki
We are wikians here on the Gamers Fanon Wiki. Whether this has long been your home wiki and you've been here for our whole history, or you're a new contributor here to learn about our storied past, we are all wikians, and this is the place where we remember the most important parts of our past. For better, and for worse. Please do not edit this page without the consent of an admin. If you have an idea for an addition to the page or would like to edit it yourself, please contact an Administrator or Captain Ned Edgewalker. POTCO Players Wiki/POTC Fanon Wiki (2010 - 2014) 1st Generation - The Beginning (March 10, 2010 - June 5, 2010) Notable Events *Foundation of the Wiki - The POTCO Players Wiki was founded by Curycoo on March 10, 2010. Notable founding editors include Eliza Creststeel, Slappy123, Aquatika and Jzfredskins 2nd Generation - The Industrialization Era (June 5, 2010 - July 18, 2010) 3rd Generation - The Golden Era (July 18, 2010 - September 21, 2010) 4th Generation - The Dark Ages (September 21, 2010 - November 3, 2010) Notable Users: *Batorhos—Designed original main page 5th Generation - Roleplaying Era (November 3, 2010 - January 22, 2011) Notable Events *Attempted takeover of the Wiki - Captain Matthew O'Malley attempted to takeover the wiki when he was accidentally promoted to Bureaucrat, but his efforts were stopped by Batorhos when he restored power to the admins. Other notable people in this effort against the takeover were, in no particular order, John Breasly, Jzfredskins, Katbluedog, Stpehen and Jack Daggermenace. 6th Generation - Revolutionary Era (January 22, 2011 - June 22, 2011) Notable pages: *The Mystery of The Stolen Design by Jack Pistol - First wiki page to reach 1000 comments. Often considered to be one of the greatest wiki stories of all-time. *Wiki Oscars by Tama63 - An annual event which awarded users for creating content for the wiki. 7th Generation - The Warring Period (June 11, 2011 - June 21, 2012) Notable users: *John Breasly - Bringing back the "constitution" of the wiki to help users Notable pages/blogs: *The Boyz Night Out by Lord Andrew Mallace - A controversial organization that took up a large amount of wiki activity for months. The BNO controlled the SSC for years to come and many BNO members have ended up with a position on GFW staff. Most notably, the leader of the BNO, Lord Andrew Mallace, the current President of the GFW. *The Wiki Hall of Fame by Jim Logan - A successful page created by Jim Logan which elected 'legendary' wiki users to a Hall of Fame to be honored. 8th Generation - The Reconstruction Era (June 21, 2012 - February 6, 2013) 9th Generation - Pre-Reformation Era (February 7, 2013 - June 13, 2013) 10th Generation - Reformation Era (June 13, 2013 - December 21, 2013) Notable events: *Closure of Pirates Online - On September 19th, 2013, Disney officially closed Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Many users and administrators alike quickly abandoned the wiki, and the PPW became a ghost town almost overnight. Most users who wished to stick around the community migrated to the United Gamers Wiki, in large part due to their rules on allowing swearing in chat. Following this, the name of the wiki was changed from the POTCO Players Wiki to the POTC Fanon Wiki. *The UGW Boycott - In late November 2013, in an effort to restore activity to the wiki, users Nults McKagan, David McMartin and Albert Spark organized a boycott of the UGW in favor of returning to the wiki. They were quickly joined by users like Captain Ned Edgewalker, Lord Andrew Mallace, Jim Logan, G-man., and more. The boycott brought many users back to the wiki and ultimately gave the wiki a temporary new lease on life after the closure of POTCO. 11th Generation - Revival Era (December 22, 2013 - August 15, 2014) Notable pages/blogs: *Quote of the Week by Captain Ned Edgewalker - Arguably the most popular page or blog on the wiki since The Mystery of The Stolen Design, Quote of the Week is a blog in which users submit a quote from a wikian or famous person for it to be put in a central poll every Sunday. Quote of the Week eventually became the second article and first blog in wiki history to reach 1000 comments. *A Shift in Direction by Nults McKagan - In July 2014, Nults McKagan proposed "A Shift in Direction" to the Seven Seas Court. This proposal extensively increased the amount of games that wikians could write about and ultimately began the wikis' move from the POTC Fanon Wiki to the Gamers Fanon Wiki. Gamers Fanon Wiki (2014 - Present) 12th Generation - Expansion Era (August 15, 2014 - July 11th, 2015) Notable Pages: *User Awards by Captain Ned Edgewalker - An annual event similar to the Wiki Oscars, the User Awards award users directly for their contributions over the past year, unlike the Oscars which awards their content. 13th Generation - Cooperative Era (July 12th, 2015 - September 4th, 2016) Notable Pages: *Invidere by WaglingtonŒ - Considered by many users to be one of the greatest stories in wiki history. Notable Events: *Pirates Forums ends partnership with the wiki - On April 2nd, 2016, longtime partner and fellow Pirates Online site abruptly ended its relationship with the Gamers Fanon Wiki. Site owner and administrator Davy Darkrage cited the wiki's immaturity and offensive content as the reason for the partnership being broken. This event led to the chat strike system being brought back, chat rule modifications and banning swearing on roleplay blogs. *Attempted demotion of G-man. - On May 4th, 2016, Captain Ned Edgewalker wrote a request to demote Wiki President G-man from his position. The vote was rejected at first due to the return of older users, leading to new Voter Eligibility Rules. Following the passing of this new rule, G-man himself held a second demotion vote, which ended in a tie. 14th Generation - Progressive Era (September 4th, 2016 - September 13, 2017) Notable Events: *Creation of the REDACTED - Early in 2017, Captain Ned Edgewalker and Nults McKagan created a wiki of their own for various reasons and called it the REDACTED. The creation of the wiki was revealed to GFW users on August 7th, 2017, and was received extremely poorly by wiki users. This reception was (understandably) made worse by the two blogs written by Ned (see: Blog & The Good Blog), which were heavily criticized for both being not serious enough and not explaining enough. A proper explanation was eventually written by Ned months later, and can be seen here. The creation and revelation of REDACTED is partly what sparked the community's move to Discord in September of 2017. *Creation of the official Gamers Fanon Wiki Discord - On September 3rd, 2017, Nults McKagan proposed the creation of an official GFW discord to the Seven Seas Court. Some users, most notably WaglingtonŒ, opposed this with the belief that moving from wiki chat to Discord would kill off wiki activity. Nevertheless, the SSC vote ended in a 2-2 tie and the vote moved to a community vote. The community vote passed easily by a margin of 5-1, and on September 12th, 2017, the move was made official when the Discord was opened to all wiki users. 15th Generation - Discord Era (September 14, 2017 - Present) Notable Pages *1000th page *2000th page *3000th page *4000th page *5000th page *First Page to reach 1000 Comments *First Blog to reach 1000 Comments *First POTCO Page *First Minecraft Page *First Metal Gear Solid Page *First Assassin's Creed Page *First Legend of Zelda Page *First SWTOR Page POTCO *First Pirate Page *First Guild Page Userboxes Category:Browse Category:Historical Wiki Document